Simple Wishes are Never Granted
by Avenged Suffering
Summary: *chapter 2!* Christmasy fic, shounen ai (2+5,3+4) het(1+R) Just please R&R. *completed*
1. Default Chapter

I know this is a Christmas GW fic, and it's been done a million times before, but just read and tell me what you think eh?  
  
Warnings - Shounen Ai, het, language, AC197 fluff, oocness, but I doubt it'll be that much, just read and see for the pairings ne?  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own Gundam Wing, not that hard a concept to grasp. This piece of "writing" is for fun.  
  
Simple Wishes are Never Granted  
  
Avenged Suffering  
  
It was Christmas Eve and Quatre's Arabian retreat was bustling with life. Christmas spirit was high, despite the lack of snow or the fact that a good proportion of the guests that filled the spacious rooms didn't celebrate Christmas as a religious holiday. A large group with ages that ranged from early teens to early twenties was gathered in the lavishly decorated living room. Relena Peacecraft, sat in one of the large comfortable chairs, Heero Yuy standing protectively behind her, one hand running down to softly stroke golden blonde hair. It was a subtle gesture, but it was enough to be noticed by everyone in the room.  
  
A large tree took up an entire corner of the room, the door between the living room and the kitchen being occupied by one Duo Maxwell, with the young Marimeia Khushrenada upon his shoulders, trying to hang mistletoe from the opening. Hilde and Dorothy alike were watching this scene close by, laughing and giggling in time to the young god of death as he stumbled between the two rooms. Quatre Raberba Winner on the other hand was wrapped in strong arms, while lying on a small sofa infront of a large hearth. Though geographically, where they were it could be unnaturally warm, the sun had set hours ago, and even the hottest places on earth became cold at night.  
  
Trowa Barton's arms tightened slightly around the young blonde in his embrace. The soft dancing flames infront of him entranced emerald eyes for a short while before he glanced up to Lucrezia Noin, in an intimate embrace with Milliardo Peacecraft. Chang Wufei, sat on the window seat, his onyx eyes wandering over the scenery behind the glass shield. Sally Po was standing somewhere to his right, watching him in equal silence. The two seemed oddly detached from all the laughter in the room.  
  
This was the first peaceful Christmas any of them had enjoyed in a long while. The first Christmas full stop for some of them, especially both the Asian pilots. Wufei had only come to this party because Quatre was very insistent when he had called to formally invite him back in September, giving the Chinese pilot plenty of time to arrange time off so that he, "didn't have any work related excuses" as the blonde had put it. Lady Une would've been part of the scene, but it had been agreed that at least one of them had to stay at the Preventers H.Q. to help incase something did go wrong, and no matter how much Wufei had 'volunteered' he was severely outnumbered by the women he worked with.  
  
Peaceful Christmas? Forgot, no such thing with the braided god around. A loud shout of panic, well two, one from Duo, the other from the girl previously on his shoulders echoed around the room. The shouts were quickly followed by an equally loud thud, and everyone's eyes shot to the doorway. A soft sigh of relief was uttered throughout the room, as they realised that Duo had maneuvered to make sure the young girl had landed on him as he landed on the carpeted floor of the living room. Both were up quickly though and Duo moved to Heero's side, while Marimeia grabbed hold of Relena's hand.  
  
Several embarrassed giggles and death threats later. The once perfect soldier, and the former queen of the earth were positioned under the small plant in the doorway. All eyes were upon them, they shared a somewhat chaste kiss before sitting down. Duo, and the rest of them, knowing that Heero wasn't really big on showing so much affection in public, applauded the young couple as they sat back down. As soon as they had done the God of Death and his new apprentice, scanned the room for their next couple under the mistletoe. Within seconds Noin and the old lightning count were pushed beneath the seasonal shrub. A romantic kiss shared before they both walked back to their places, in eachothers arms.  
  
As soon as violet eyes settled on the pair of young men on the small sofa, the tall Latino boy got up from his comfortable position, dragging his blue eyed lover to the doorway, he would gladly take any opportunity to kiss those sweet lips. The taller boy leant down and took the still startled Quatre into a soft yet passionate kiss, one hand softly caressing his cheek, while his other arm wrapped possessively around the boy's waist. Quatre reached up after the initial shock wore off and placed his arms around his lover's smooth and appealing neck. A long time passed between them before they broke for air, Trowa placing his forehead against Quatre's paler skin. "Showoffs!" Duo shouted, quickly followed by more applauding and a wolf whistle from Hilde's direction. The shorter boy chuckled quietly as a blush coloured his cheeks, before he quickly dragged his lover back to their position in front of the fire.  
  
"Everybody's got to have a kiss!" Duo chimed. "For good luck. Sally, Wufei, you're up." He exclaimed while approaching the two quietest members of the party. "Duo.. I'd rather if we didn't.." Sally said before Duo had the chance to drag either of them away from their positions. "But.. Good Luck!" Duo argued. "Maybe later.. okay?" the woman replied with a soft voice. Duo nodded silently and turned back to the rest of the party, smile wide. "Come on then you guys, let's get this party started!" He grabbed the young Marimeia's hand, and ushered Dorothy and Hilde into the doorway. A distressed noise was heard coming from both the elder women before Duo's soft chuckle joined them.  
  
To start he bent down lightly, lifting Marimeia's hand to his lips. "For the young lady." He said, bowing his head and lightly pressing his lips against the skin before he pinched her cheek, adding a wink for good measure. The young girl blushed heavily and moved quickly to stand next to Heero and Relena. After this Duo stood back up and wrapped his arms around both Hilde and Dorothy's shoulders. Turning his head he managed to peck both the girls on the cheek with a friendliness that only Duo Maxwell could get away with. As both the women turned to move away from him he mock- pouted. "Hey.. I haven't got a kiss yet!" To this Hilde turned and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Merry Christmas Duo.."  
  
Mere moments later, the boy who called himself the God of Death was shaking wrapped parcels below the seasonally decorated tree. "Hmm.. wonder what this is?" he said, eyeing up the package with an excited gleam in his eye. "Put those down Duo, you'll open your presents tomorrow like everyone else." Quatre stated firmly before a loud whine cut through the air. "But Q!" he began to protest before he was cut off "No arguments Duo." The boy clad in black whimpered a little before he went back to causing chaos around the room.  
  
A short while progressed before Sally moved to Wufei's side, squeezing his shoulder softly before she went to mingle with the other patrons of the party. The Chinese boy still had his first non-alcoholic drink next to him, from four hours ago, when the party had really started, but he really didn't feel like drinking, or socialising, or staying at this party. The window had got boring a good three and a half hours ago and yet he still found it difficult to remove his eyes from the darkness outside. A soft cheer resonated around the room as Sally bowed to Noin before pulling her platinum haired partner under the mistletoe for a quick kiss, returning him shocked, but otherwise in the same state as when she had borrowed him.  
  
The Chinese boy hoped beyond hope that nobody was keeping track of who had and hadn't been kissed. But as always, the simple wishes were never granted. "So.. that just leaves Wufei!" a German accent sounded over the room. Great. No, simple wishes were never granted. It was getting dangerously close to three a.m. and Wufei wanted to slip up to the room he was to occupy silently. He slowly got up and moved toward the door, but since he had stayed still all night, his movements were easily detected by all of the room's residents. "Okay! Someone kiss Wufei, then we can all go to bed. Early to rise tomorrow morning and all." Ebony locks softly fell to partially cover onyx eyes as the words stopped him in his tracks. "Perhaps we should let Wufei pass.." Sally's voice sounded out. "No.. everyone must get a kiss before we go to bed! It's the rule.."  
  
A soft grunt was heard, probably from Yuy's mouth. "Then you kiss him Duo, I'm going to bed.." he declared before softly guiding Relena from her chair and toward the door. "No! Heero! You can't leave until someone kisses Wufei!" Duo was by now infront of the door, and he had seemed to totally ignore Heero's last comment, much to Wufei's disappointment. He had been watching the former pilot of deathscythe hell all night in the room's reflection. Another grunt escaped Heero's lips, and no doubt a glare was pointed toward the American Pilot.  
  
They all stood in a humiliating silence, as no one moved. Wufei could only stand seconds of this before he started to move toward the kitchen door, since Duo hadn't moved from the one that led directly out to the hall. "Wu! Wait!" he ignored the call of the hyperactive pilot and pushed open the door. He had got half way through his escape from one of the most embarrassing and humiliating experiences of his life when someone caught his arm. Onyx eyes flared in anger as he turned, ready to pull his arm free from whoever had it in their grip. Before he had the chance though, lips were placed against his own, if only for a short moment before they pulled away, revealing the face of Duo Maxwell.  
  
Wufei blinked once and Duo bolted for cover beside Quatre and Trowa. "Sorry Wu! Butyoucouldn'tleavewithoutSOMEONEkissingyouandsincenooneelsemadeamoveIguesse dI'dhaveto!" the braided pilot quickly spilled out his explanation. A furrowed brow and a slight "Hn" later, and Wufei was gone, the door left swinging in his wake. It had only took a few moments for Wufei to be behind his closed door. He strolled into his room, picking up a hair tie as he passed the wooden dresser. He lifted his hands behind his head and quickly tied his silk-like hair in its tight embrace. He shrugged off his tunic, folding it quickly and placing it at the bottom of his bed, before he placed himself onto the soft mattress. He removed his shoes, placing them neatly at the foot of the bed, followed by his ilk trousers before he clambered into the cold bed, wrapping the material around him. Humiliating thoughts of the night's events and of a certain Shinigami clouded his brain before he fell into a soft sleep.  
  
Duo Maxwell was staring at the ceiling in his single bed, Hilde being positioned in a bed a short distance away, but in more than a deep sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of the short kiss that he and the solitary dragon had 'shared'. He deeply regretted it, he had always hoped that their first kiss would be more of a romantic one, but as it turned out, the simplest of wishes were never granted. Yes, okay, he was gay, well bisexual, but more interested in the Chinese boy than he was in either of the two girls he had kissed, with them it was more flirty friendliness, something that everyone knew shouldn't be taken too seriously. But with 'Fei, it was meant to be so much more, but he had wasted their first kiss like that.  
  
He couldn't just let the boy leave without a kiss, everyone else had got one, and he knew how humiliating it would've been for the young Asian preventer. Duo remembered a time when people wouldn't even hug him, because of the way he smelt, not even a quick, friendly hug, and it had reduced him to tears back then. Seeing the same kind of situation being played out that night almost had him crying again, and Wufei smelt divine, true lives were at risk, but that boy needed a kiss, there was no reason for him not getting one.  
  
Six thirty had barely passed before Duo was awake and out of bed, knocking on each door full of Christmas cheer. Of course he had got curses and grunts as answers but he didn't care as he bounded down the stairs, almost running into one of Quatre's many helpers. "Uh.. Can we get um.." he started to count out on his hands; Heero, himself, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Noin, Zechs, Sally, Marimeia, Dorothy, Relena and Hilde. Twelve, yeah twelve. "Twelve.. hot chocolates please? With marshmallows in?" he grinned widely as the man infront of him gave a slight nod before beginning to walk away. "Thank you and Merry Christmas!" the braided boy shouted after him.  
  
The excited boy stopped short as he came into the living room. Wufei, Quatre, Trowa and Sally were already down there. Wufei, of course was already fully dressed, Trowa, like Duo was just wearing boxers while his arms were wrapped around Quatre, who was wrapped in a robe. The only woman of the group was also dressed in her robe. All but Wufei greeted him as he complained. "Damn.. I'm not the first up.." he visibly pouted before looking over to the tree. No presents were opened yet. "Let me get this straight.. you guys got up early.. and yet.. you haven't opened your presents?"  
  
"We thought it might be polite to wait for everyone until we started unwrapping gifts.." Quatre answered. The braided one got the idea and slumped into the chair that Relena had occupied the night before.  
  
An hour later most gifts had been opened (AN - I'm not going to go into what everyone got from everyone, I'll just mention a few). Though Wufei didn't get the idea of this whole holiday, he had bowed in gratitude when he had received a small, yet expensive, calligraphy set from Sally. She had explained that she didn't know what to get someone who was so efficient and organised. In return he had offered her a plane ticket to China, so she could see her home town once more, he had received a tight hug for that.  
  
Duo, hugged Hilde as he looked at his new jacket. "Thanks babe" he said quietly, knowing that she'd take it in the plutonic sense. The jacket was, of course, black, as was the beret that he had got her as a gift. He knew it was a pretty pathetic present, but he didn't really have that much money, and the small hat like thing had gotten a heart felt thanks off the girl anyway. He glanced up at Trowa and Quatre, guessing they had exchanged gifts before they came down, much like Relena and Heero and Noin and Milliardo. Each of the gifts he had given to the pilots had taken him forever to think of, after all he risked his life with these guys. He still had Wufei's present in his pile though.  
  
Lifting the small package he walked toward Wufei, stopping and placing that smile on his face before thrusting the small package in front of him. "Merry Christmas Wufei." He felt a gift being pressed into his hands as well. "Same to you Maxwell.." the soft reply came. Duo half expected Wufei to get him some thing like, he didn't know, a how to be quiet book or something, the Chinese boy had a habit of bringing up their near death experience up at every opportunity. He pulled the paper off, with at least some delicacy, the paper revealed soft black material. By pure guess alone he had guessed it to be silk. Lifting the garment in front of him, he realised that it was sleepwear, pajamas to be more exact. Black silk pajamas, with a scythe embroidered into the left breast. "Wow.." Duo mumbled. "Thank you 'Fei!" he said loudly, tempted to hug the boy, but knowing that it wouldn't get them anywhere. He looked up as Wufei shook his head. "You complained a lot about not having anything to sleep in.." he stated matter of factly. "That doesn't mean you go and get me something like this!" Duo said, still disbelieving the present in front of him, which was in no doubt very expensive. "It was nothing.." Wufei mumbled.  
  
Wufei looked to the still wrapped present in his hands, he wasn't about to mention to Duo that it was he that embroidered that scythe into the material. He had picked up a bit of how to sew so he could repair his clothes, but he couldn't find a professional embroider who would sew in such an icon of death, so he decided he must do it himself. He carefully pulled back the paper of the present that Duo had given him. The cover of a book was shown, a decorative dragon adorned its length. 'Beautiful Strength' was written in Kanji down the side of the cover. The whole book was printed in Chinese. Onyx eyes blinked and he could hear a panicked Duo, doing what he does best, babble. "I'm sorry I couldn't understand what the writing meant, but I saw the dragon, and you once said that you liked to read, but if you already have it, or you don't like it, I guess I can take it back, it shouldn't be a -"  
  
"No Duo, thank you.. it's a very thoughtful gift, I will start reading it tonight.." Duo was still staring at him though. "Duo?" Wufei looked up and then nodded slightly. "You called me Duo.." he said, being caught in that dark gaze.  
  
----  
  
Owari.. yes.. Owari.. I think it's kinda sweet.. so we have. 1+R, 3+4, 6+N, S+6, 2+H, 2+D, 2+5. I may continue this fic and elaborate on the 2+5. Give me some feedback on this please. I'm quite proud of how it's taken shape. 


	2. Swang pt 2

Ooh.. the second part of this fic.. 2+5 in the majority.. a little bit of angst.. a lot of fluff.. a few morals and a lot of Christmas spirit.  
  
If you wish to archive this, or any of my fics, please get in contact with me before hand, you know.. give me the url and that.  
  
Simple Wishes are never granted - Part 2.  
  
  
  
The afternoon's feast was going well. Alcoholic drinks were being poured once more, except in the case of Heero and Marimeia. Why just those two this time? Wufei had left an hour and a half ago, only whispering an explanation to Sally before he had disappeared out the door. Sally had explained that the young Chinese boy would be back in a couple of hours and that they shouldn't wait for him before carrying on the festivities.  
  
Duo, being Duo, was doing as he was told. He was quickly becoming tipsy and had eaten almost as much as he could, but there was just so much food left and he couldn't let it all go to waste, so he kept on eating slowly, obviously forcing the nutritious foods down into his stuffed stomach. "Duo.. you can stop eating now.. perhaps we'll have a second sitting when Wufei comes back.." Quatre had called to him from the living room. Well, that seemed to make sense so Duo made his way back to living room.  
  
Quatre and Trowa were by now lying on the floor, Trowa's arms still where they were most of the time, wrapped protectively around his lover as Quatre's head bowed forward slightly, his cheeks flushed from the amount of alcohol he had already consumed. Marimeia was asleep in the large chair that Relena had occupied the previous night, leaving Heero and a fading Relena sitting at the window seat, Relena's head cushioned against Heero's chest as she began to drift into a light slumber. Dorothy, Hilde, Milliardo, Sally and Noin were all sitting in front of the hearth, taking up the small sofa and the chair that accompanied it.  
  
Everyone was having hushed conversations, or laughing while taking another sip from their drinks. Duo had never felt so alone amongst so many people in all his life. The alcohol in his bloodstream must've been magnifying that thought, just because Wufei wasn't here. It made him feel safe when Wufei was in the room, that there was someone he could talk to on a similar level. But when he wasn't there.. Gods he missed him. Hilde chose that moment to look up at the braided Shinigami, she smiled and offered him a small space next to her and he took it, desperate to know that he was still here, that people still knew him.  
  
The conversation had been going on for another forty five minutes now, and the worried expression on Sally's face was obviously read, Wufei was late. Wufei was never late. And yet there he wasn't. Duo was about to ask the lady something when Quatre groaned in pain. "Is he going to throw up..? because I really don't want to see that.." Dorothy said, swaying slightly in her seat. Trowa was trying to make the love of his life sit up, but Quatre's body refused to raise, his arms wrapped tightly around his own stomach. "..Trowa?.. Trowa.. it hurts.."  
  
"Oh my god he is going to throw up!" Hilde shouted, before the three pilots in the room that weren't in pain directed a glare at her. "It's his space heart.." Trowa explained. "Quatre..? Quatre.. what's wrong..?" he said in a soothing voice, gently stroking his hand through Quatre's blonde bangs. "..'Fei.. hurt.." the little blonde whimpered quietly. Those two small words had both Duo and Sally's fully attention. ''Fei..?" Duo whispered quietly. "Hurt?" Sally finished, the bond she shared with the Asian teen was extremely strong, but she couldn't have seen that coming if her life depended on it. "But he's still alive love.. can you still feel him?" the blue eyed teen nodded lightly before burying his head into Trowa's shoulder, clinging onto the boy desperately.  
  
/\/\  
  
Over an hour had passed since Quatre's pained cries and though the blonde was now asleep, his brow was still creased in silent agony. Duo hadn't stopped pacing, he and Sally were offering each other nervous glances as the rest of them watched on in sober silence. "That's it.. we have to go find him Heero." The moss haired boy shook his head. "The chances of us actually finding him are slim.." his gaze lifted slightly to Sally's position. "He carries identification?" the Chinese woman nodded slightly. "Then someone will contact us.. we can't risk not being here if someone calls.. and since I'm the only one able to drive at the moment.. we keep our ground."  
  
Duo knew it made sense, he knew it. But that didn't stop him getting more nervous. How could they just sit here while one of their team is out there, somewhere, and damnit it wasn't just one of their team, it was the one man that Duo was in love with. This was always the way, he cared for someone, something happened to them. Aw damn. There he goes, thinking as if Wufei was dead again, but they didn't even know if someone had found him, if anyone *would* find him!  
  
"Duo?" Hilde broke the awkward silence around the room. He needed to get his mind off Wufei so he looked up and forced the idiotic grin he was known for back onto his face. "What is it babe?" he asked a little too cheerily. "You forgot to open one of your presents." She said holding up a small wrapped parcel.  
  
Duo shook his head, raising his hand to dismiss the ridiculous idea. Duo. Not opening presents. As if that would ever happen. "Nah.. I made sure I opened them all, you know me, never leave a stone unturned." The girl with dark hair narrowed her eyes slightly. "But it has your name on and everything Du.." She tossed the small gift toward Duo who caught it skilfully with his left hand.  
  
He studied the little label, and sure enough his name was inscribed onto it. Shrugging he used his little finger to pry the paper away from the black box that was in it's grasp. Cocking a brow in confusion the braided boy opened the case to reveal something he would never have expected. An obsidian crucifix lay in a rich purple velvet, a single white stone embedded into the metal at the top of the shape. In stunned silence Duo lifted the object into the air, revealing a short amount of black velvet attached to the pendant.  
  
A choker, it was a choker. He blink a few times before he looked up to Hilde, his lips barely getting around the words. "Thanks Hilde.. it's beautiful.." his eyes got pulled back to the obsidian shape. "But I didn't get it for you." Hilde said shortly after. "Huh? Then who did?" the girl shrugged and Duo's violet eyes were about to search the rest of the room before he was interrupted by the shrill call of the house's many phones. Sally quickly stalked over to the one placed in the living room and picked up the receiver. "Yes.. speaking.. Can you tell me where you've taken him?.. Oh.. I see.. I'm so sorry.. Yes.. I will be there shortly."  
  
It's amasing how quickly a party can sober up. "What happened to him?" Duo said, softly placing the choker back into the small black box from whence it came. Sally looked up, her brows furrowed deep in thought. "It was a car accident, the nurse said the doctor would give me more details when I got there.. Heero do you mind driving?" she looked up to the lean ex-pilot of the Gundam Wing. Heero shook his head slightly and then softly raised Relena from his chest, lovingly putting her down onto the soft window seat and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning to the door. "I wanna come too.."  
  
The request had made every set of open eyes fall on the braided boy who had uttered it. "I'm the closest thing he has to a friend.." he reasoned before gaining a glare from Sally. "A male friend.." he corrected. "I just want to prove to him that he means something to the group.. especially after we all left him standing there last night.." the others looked as guilty as he felt and then Sally nodded an approval before ushering the two boys out of the room.  
  
/\/\  
  
It had taken them forty minutes to reach the hospital and as soon as they had reported to the reception desk, Sally had been ushered away by a man in a pristine white coat. Duo and Heero had taken places at the cramped waiting area. Duo was unnaturally silent, staring at his fingers entwined in his lap. Heero as usual, was sitting quietly, just waiting patiently for any news, it couldn't be that bad, or Quatre would've had a little more than that outburst. Another twenty minutes had passed before Sally returned and all three of them were escorted to the room where Wufei was being kept under surveillance.  
  
The Chinese boy was fastened on a, bed was such a strong word. It reminded Duo of that thing that Heero was tied to by Sally, as he was a possible threat. "He was found not far away from the wreckage of his motorcycle, he was extremely disorientated when he came in and became violent, I'm afraid we had to administer a sedative so we could stitch up some of the gashes and set his broken leg back into place.." The doctor continued about the injuries Wufei had sustained, his eyes moving around the room before he finished with.. "..The scene of the incident was quite a mess.. I'm surprised that that is all he came out with.."  
  
Duo's eyes were focused on Wufei's relaxed features, how peaceful he looked when he slept, even if his right cheek had a small square of dressing over it, probably from when he was thrown from his bike. A small frown of pain crossed those otherwise peaceful features, causing a low growl to escape from Duo's lips. "Where's the bastard that did this?" both Sally and Heero looked up at him, surprise evident in their eyes.  
  
"..He died after he drove into a tree.. his blood-alcohol level was high.. and there was no way he could've survived the collision.." Duo blank, drunk, the guy was drunk, the guy was drunk and now he was dead. Duo knew the guy probably had a family somewhere, that he shouldn't feel angry at this guy, but his Wufei was injured because of it. Okay.. not his.. but you know.. protective of his friends and all. "..Oh.." was all Duo managed to mutter aloud.  
  
"When can we get him out of here Sally?" Duo said, looking up at the woman after another thirty minute bout of silence. "As soon as he comes to.. if he's calm enough.. I'll get him discharged immediately." Duo's gaze yet again fixed on the Chinese youth, his hair was down as it had been his entire trip, complementing his complexion against the clean sharpness of the metallic surface he was placed against. His lips were parted slightly, and though he was obviously relaxed, his muscles were still taut and sleek.  
  
  
  
"Do you think he'll let us help him out of here? I mean, you know what he's like, all honour and 'I can do this on my own' and 'I don't need your help'. But he's injured, and though I want him to be himself, I know he'll end up hurting himself if he tries to move alone, especially with that damn leg." Duo, though he had been speaking to Sally was still looking at Wufei, and before Sally could answer, Wufei had mumbled something, his head turning as the words "Wo ai ni Duo.." left his lips.  
  
Sally and Heero both looked at each other nervously before looking back at the confused Duo. "Sally? What did he just say?" both the Asian people sighed in relief that the American didn't know Chinese. "Uh.. he.. he said.. Shut up Duo.." Sally looked around nervously again, before she met the disapproving gaze of one Heero Yuy. Duo chuckled under his breath, speaking to the still dazed boy. "Heh.. even in your sleep you insult me 'Fei.. I'm so honoured." He said in a friendly tone, at least Wufei knew he was there.  
  
/\/\  
  
Ten minutes later, Heero and Sally were standing talking in Chinese so Duo wouldn't know what was being said. Heero had been taught many languages to help him with his missions, Chinese was one of them, though he only knew enough to get him through his assignments, or to handle school. "Why did you lie to him?" Heero spoke harshly. "I didn't think Wufei would appreciate me revealing his feelings for the American while he was drugged out of his mind, he wouldn't let himself live it down." Though Heero grunted he did nod in response. "Yes I'm sure.. Do you think he will tell the braided one on his own?" Sally smiled slightly "Yes.. he gave the boy that choker didn't he?" Heero raised an eyebrow and was about to speak again before Duo interrupted them.  
  
"Hey guys.. what are you saying?" violet eyes questioned them both. He didn't appreciate not being able to understand a word that was going on. "Just scientific and medical things Duo.." Heero began. "Ugh!.. I don't wanna know.." Duo's complaints were interrupted by a soft pained groan from the boy who was tied down in the room with them. The three turned in time to see a single onyx eye open toward them. "Wufei.." Sally said, stepping toward the boy. "Please stay calm.. you're in a hospital.."  
  
The Chinese boy looked up at her confusedly before he tried to lift his arm, coming into contact with the cold metal that bound him. "What the hell?!" he started, suddenly fully awake. "Hey.. Calm down 'Fei.. we'll get you outta there soon enough." Wufei growled a little, testing the strength of the metallic binds before he nodded and laid his head back down, closing his eyes once more. "That doesn't mean you sleep on us 'Fei." Duo pointed out. "I'm not asleep Maxwell." Wufei had said coldly, trying to relax himself.  
  
Sally had disappeared and within moments a doctor was in the room, undoing each of the restraints slowly at Sally's military command. As soon as he was freed Wufei sat up, steadying himself on the side of the resting place. "Hey.. Not so fast there buddy!" Duo said stepping closer. "Back off Maxwell.. I don't need your advice." Wufei said before pushing himself from the metallic surface and placing his foot on the floor. "Whoa.. that's a broken bone Wufei! Who do you think you are? Heero?" Duo rushed forward to help the Chinese boy balance himself. "What did I just say Maxwell?!" Wufei commanded as he pushed the young American back.  
  
"Wufei you let the boy help you or I swear I'll break the other leg personally." Yuy spoke with a hint of venom in his voice. Sally had left the room during this little argument and returned with a wheelchair the second Heero had added to it. "Heero's right Wufei.. now sit down.. doctors orders.." The Chinese boy mumbled something about injustices, women, weaklings and the fact he could do all this himself while he allowed Duo to help him to the chair. "Oh.. wo ai ni Wufei!" Duo said impatiently.  
  
Wufei blinked twice before looking at him "..What?" Duo tilted his head. "Wo ai ni.. shut up.. right? Don't tell me I pronounced it wrong.." the disappointed look on Wufei's face was more than evident as he looked back infront of him. "No.. you said it fine.. I'm just a little.. unfocused at the moment.." the boy said quietly as Duo and Sally directed him out of the room. The doctor stopped them, passed Sally the required pain killers and made sure to attach a plastic shoe to Wufei's foot. The cast covered his foot and made it up to just above his knee, meaning the boy had to keep that leg straight for a few weeks. After this was accomplished they were allowed to go home.  
  
/\/\  
  
When they had got back to the mansion, the group was drinking once again. Everyone offered the reluctant Chinese boy their apologies and best wishes before they had all settled down once more. Heero went directly to sit with Relena and Sally went to speak with Noin and Milliardo. Leaving Wufei and Duo alone. Both boys didn't know whether it was a curse or a blessing, they wanted more than anything to be left in the other's company, but neither was sure what to do now they had obtained it.  
  
"So.. how much does it hurt?" Duo asked, almost tempted to prod the dressing on his friends' face. "..sufficiently.." was the quiet and tired response. Duo lifted his violet eyes to watch the Chinese boy beginning to fall back asleep, his eyes glazed over in tiredness. Yet every time his head fell, Wufei would snap it back up defiantly. "Hey.. you should get some sleep 'Fei.." The Chinese shook his head slightly, one of those little adorable things he did without really realising it. "Be like that then.. stubborn bastard.." Wufei looked up at him and shook his head. "Zhúkôu Duo.." (AN - I hope that's right)  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes "What does that mean?" Damn how he hated not knowing what people were saying to him. "It means shut up.." Wufei answered. "Huh?.. I thought that was wo ai ni.." the shorter boy shook his head slightly. "No.. that's not what wo ai ni means.." Duo stood and moved over to the wheelchair's side. "Then what does wo ai ni mean?" he asked, almost demanding an answer, he hated the fact that Sally had lied to him. "It doesn't matter Maxwell.."  
  
"Hey.. don't give me that.. what does it mean?" A soft growl, followed by a pained laugh left Wufei's lips, startling the braided boy. "It means I love you.." Wufei let his head drop and his obsidian locks cover half of his face. "What?" Duo asked, stunned next to him. "Merry Christmas Duo.." The Asian boy said with hurt evident in his voice. Duo had never figured the other boy to be this sensitive, not that he was put off by it, if anything it made him fall even further in love with the boy. "So.. that's why you looked all confused when I said it to you earlier..' Duo laughed at himself, spilling out his feelings without knowing what the hell he had said. "Then. wo ai ni Wufei.. I love you.."  
  
An idea appeared in Duo's head before the Chinese boy had a chance to answer. Grabbing the handles of Wufei's chair he quickly pushed him through the room. Wufei shouted in surprise and cursed for Duo to stop, but it only happened once he had got to the kitchen door. "Maxwell! What the hell are you-" his sentence was cut short as Duo's lips found his own. Hands were placed against Duo's chest as Wufei tried to push him away.  
  
This time Duo would not waste the kiss beneath the mistletoe, he made sure to be slow and soft, teasing the Asian boy's lips open slightly and for a low moan to escape those caramel coloured lips.Taking this opportunity Duo deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Wufei's, tasting, exploring, caressing, everything he could fit into the kiss and the hands against his chest quickly lost their force.  
  
They separated for air and locked gazes, violet lost themselves in deep pools of onyx. They hardly even noticed the applause that was surrounding them until Wufei looked down to break their eye contact. A furious blush was covering his tanned cheeks. "You wouldn't believe how long I've waited to do that.." Duo whispered before he looked up to the rest of the patrons of the party. He laughed loudly and then pulled Wufei back into the party.  
  
Smiling proudly the American boy placed his hands in his pocket, only to hit a solid object. "Huh?" He grasped onto the small box before lifting it into the air. "Hey.. I almost forgot about this.." he felt guilty now, whoever had given him this gift had just watched him kiss Wufei. Damn he was torn. "So.. you got it then.." Wufei said from beside him. "Hm?.. You got me this?" Wufei avoided his gaze, but nodded slightly. "Really?"  
  
Wufei huffed, a little tired of being the embarrassed one and grabbed hold of the box in Duo's hand. He opened it and retrieved the piece of jewellery and turned it in his fingers. He pointed to a small, almost indistinguishable mark at the crucifix's base. "It's my name in Kanji.. I thought that even if I couldn't.." he went into an embarrassed silence. "..That you could have this on.. and not know it.. I'd have some kind of connection to you.." the last bit drifted into a barely heard mumble. Duo, tempted to squeal, was content with hugging the fragile Chinese boy until he squirmed in pain from the force put on his injuries. "Thank you Wu- chan!"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\  
  
Owari.. - Well that was long.. and still kinda fluffy.. tell me what you thought.. bye bye now.. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ^____^  
  
^_^ Avenged Suffering ^_^ 


End file.
